


Halloween's the Time for Love Confessions

by Vyxyn



Series: Sterek Week 2016 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Halloween, Halloween!, I ship Sterek so hard I can't even, I should have released this months ago, It was completed and everything, M/M, Screw you Teen Wolf, Sterek Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyxyn/pseuds/Vyxyn
Summary: This was another fic I wrote for Sterek Week. This one would have been the last one, released on/for Halloween.





	

Stiles is nervous. And excited. But mostly nervous.

He’s excited because it’s Halloween. Stiles LOVES Halloween, especially being surrounded by supernatural creatures. This year the theme is Marvel, and he’s decided to go as Spider-Man. He’s already tried on his costume, and it looks good, perfectly moulded to Stiles body.

The Spider-Man costume is somewhat linked to Stiles’ nerves. It leaves nothing to the imagination, made to completely hug every curve and bulge on Stiles’ body. Which normally isn’t an issue, but seeing as the love of Stiles’ life will be there, it’s quite possible a certain bulge will become more prominent.

It’s the love of Stiles’ life though that’s making him the most nervous. Stiles has been pining over Derek for years now, since that fateful meeting in the preserve almost 6 years ago. Since that day, Stiles has fallen harder for Derek, and he’s at the point where he needs to say something.

He’s planned to go over to Derek’s house before the Halloween party and sit him down, and tell Derek how he feels. And maybe when they go to the party, they go together. 

Stiles is relieved when he pulls up that it’s only Derek’s vehicles out front. The area is quiet except for the hum of a belt sander that is rising up from the back of the house. The sander stops, and Derek’s voice is carried on the wind. “I’m back here Stiles!”

Stiles smiles, and takes a deep breath, trying to steady his nerves. He walks around to the back of the house, and as he expected, Derek is there with a belt sander, smoothing down part of a table he’s making from scratch. What he was not prepared for, was the fact that Derek was shirtless, and covered in sawdust, wearing a toolbelt. Trying to not spontaneously combust, he steps closer to Derek.

“The table is coming along nicely Derek. You’re doing well.”

Derek smiles. “Thanks Stiles. I want to get it finished before the Halloween party this weekend.”

“I have faith in you Derek.”

Derek puts down the sander. “You always have Stiles.”

Stiles looks up at Derek at those words. He’s right. Stiles always believes Derek, always thinks the best of him. It’s led to horrific fights with Scott over the years, but Stiles wouldn’t change a thing.

“You ok Stiles? Your heart rate just shot up.”

“Um no. I mean, yeah. Yeah I’m fine. I’m just nervous is all. Actually, you’re busy, I should come back another time.” Stiles turns around to start walking back towards the Jeep.

“Don’t go.”

Stiles stops where he is.

“You’ve come here for a reason right?”

Stiles turns around. Derek looks … hopeful.

“I have.”

Derek comes towards Stiles. “What’s the reason?”

Stiles wants to reach out and touch Derek, wipe away the sawdust that’s clinging to Derek’s eyebrows. “I wanted to know ... I wanted to ask you if maybe you wanted to go out with me sometime. Like on a date.”

Stiles looks down at Derek’s feet. He can’t look at Derek while he’s being rejected.

“I’d love to.”

Stiles’ head snaps up. “What?”

Derek smiles wide, all teeth glowingly white. “I’d love to. Go on a date with you.”

“Really?”

“Really. I’ve always thought our first date should be at the pizza place in town.”

“You have?”

“I have. You free tonight?”

Stiles is stunned. Derek wants to go on a date with him. “I am. But are you sure?”

Derek laughs, and takes Stiles’ hands in his. “Stiles, I’m so sure. If you hadn’t asked me, I’d worked up the courage to ask you tomorrow.”

“Really?”

“Really. Surely you must know how I feel about you, Stiles.”

Stiles wants to squeal. Not only did Derek say yes, but he has FEELINGS.

“You have feelings?”

“I do.”

“Huh. Well I have feelings too.”

Derek squeezes Stiles hands. “I’m glad.”

“Can I kiss you? I know we haven’t been on our date yet, but I’ve wanted to kiss you since you ‘private propertied’ me.”

“I’m covered in sawdust.”

“You’ve been covered in blood and gore, and I’ve wanted to kiss you then too.”

Derek blushes, and leans forward and kisses Stiles. The kiss is soft, unhurried, and perfect. They’re still holding each other's hands, Derek brushing his thumb against Stiles’. They pull apart, resting their foreheads against each other.

“Would you also maybe want to go to the Halloween party with me Derek?”

“I’d love to. Even though it’s at my house.”

Stiles chuckles. “Do you know what you’re dressing up as?”

“I do.”

“You have to tell me!”

“Nope. It’s going to be a surprise.”

“Ugh. Party pooper.”

“I promise you’ll love it.”

“Yeah I better.”

****

The night of the party arrives. Derek and Stiles have been out four times since the initial date, and are currently at the “making out on every possible surface” part of their relationship. The party will be the first time that the pack will see Derek and Stiles together as  _ DerekandStiles _ , and Stiles is excited.

He looks down at his Spider-Man outfit, turns around and looks at his ass in the mirror. “Yeah, Derek’s going to like this costume.”

Stiles grabs a bag with a change of clothes, and hurries down the stairs, almost running into his dad. “Dad! You’re still coming tonight right?”

“Wouldn’t miss it.”   
  
“I’ve left you a costume on your bed. Yes you have to paint yourself green.”

“You’ve picked the Hulk?? Should I be insulted??”

“Nah. Bruce Banner is awesome. I’ll see you there!”

The Sheriff waves Stiles off, and Stiles runs out the door.

As he pulls up to the house, half of the pack is already there. Stiles has pestered Derek all week to find out the costume he’s wearing tonight, and all Derek said was, “Trust me Stiles, you’re going to love it.”

Opening the front door he sees Tony Stark (Boyd), and Pepper Potts (Erica). Hawkeye (Alison), and Thor (Isaac). Agent Coulson (Scott) and Black Widow (Kira). And walking towards him is Deadpool.

Stiles is stunned, watching as Deadpool walks towards him, stopping with a foot to spare. Stiles runs his eyes up and down Deadpool’s form, stopping at his covered face. “Derek?”

“It’s Wade tonight.”

“Oh my god. You dressed as Deadpool???”

Derek/Wade leans back and takes a bow. 

“DUDE. You look awesome!!”

“You don’t look so bad yourself Mr Parker.”

“Oh my god Derek, you’ve inadvertently made us a couple costume!!”

Derek tips his head to the side like a puppy. “Huh?

  
“You know, Spider-Man and Deadpool? Spiderpool? Totes a couple. Best costume ever!”

Stiles throws his arms around Derek, and Derek hauls Stiles up into his arms, wrapping his spider-legs around his body. Derek walks in the lounge room where everyone is, and there’s a chorus of “Spiderpool!!”

“Don’t we look awesome?? We look awesome Derek.”

“We do.”

Scott coughs and steps forward. “So uh, I’m guessing you two are together finally?”

Stiles’ covered head swivels towards Scott. “What do you mean finally?”

Lydia raises a perfectly plucked brow. “What do you think we mean? About time could also be said.”

Stiles slides down, and off Derek’s Deadpool clad body. “Were we really that obvious?”

A chorus of “yep”, “yeah”, “absolutely”, echoes round the room.

“Huh. Well. Carry on then. This friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man is going to go make out with his Merc with the Mouth.”

Stiles grabs Derek’s hand, and brings him into the kitchen. “Do you think we were really that obvious?”

"Must have been.” Derek takes off his mask. Stiles follows. “That’s not a bad thing right?”

Stiles frowns. “I guess not. But we could have been making out and doing the do much sooner. For YEARS even.”

“Doing the do? Really Stiles?”

“Well I”m not going to say riding you like a pony in a house full of werewolves am I?”

As if to confirm that line of thought, there are four voices that yell, “Shut up Stiles!”

Derek and Stiles laugh, and Derek pulls Stiles towards him, wrapping his muscled arms around the younger man. Burying his nose behind Stiles ear he whispers, “But you will at some point won’t you.”

Stiles groans and nods his head quickly, while various voices yell, “Derek!” “So gross!!” “Ugh we don’t need to be hearing that!”

Derek kisses Stiles earlobe, sending a shudder of pleasure through his body. “This is the best Halloween ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow Me on Tumblr!](https://vyxynheartssterek.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [And also on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/VyxynonAO3/)


End file.
